1. Field
At least one example embodiment of the inventive concepts may relate to crypto devices. At least one example embodiment of the inventive concepts may relate to storage devices including crypto devices. At least one example embodiment of the inventive concepts may relate to encryption/decryption methods.
2. Description of Related Art
A data encryption standard (DES) may refer to a block encryption protocol which is applied with a standard in an American National Standards Institute (ANSI) participated in by various countries. The block encryption protocol may include 3-DES, advanced encryption standard (AES), or the like. A variety of operating modes (e.g., an electronic codebook (ECB), a cipher block chaining (CBC), an output feedback (OFB), a cipher feedback (CFB), a XOR-encrypt-XOR (XEX), and an XEX encryption mode with tweak and cipher text stealing (XTS)) may be defined in the block encryption protocol. In a data network, an encryption device may use a block cipher and/or various operating modes, in which encryption may be performed using the block cipher to secure data.